General Features
Basic Features Aim For the Horn! Prerequisites: 13 WIS Daily / 4 level, Trainer Action (Interrupt) Target: Your Pokemon targeting with a Move. Effect: On a roll of 19 or 20 during Accuracy Check, your Pokemon's attack will deal Neutral damage regardless of immunities or resistances. Aim For the Horn! + Prerequisites: Aim For the Horn!, 16 WIS Daily / 2, Free Action (Interrupt) Target: Your Pokemon targeting with a Move. Effect: On a roll of 16-20 during Accuracy Check, your Pokemon's attack will deal Neutral damage regardless of immunities or resistances. This Feature replaces Aim For the Horn! Back Off Prerequisites: 13 CHA Daily / 10, Free Action Trigger: A Trainer, not involved in a Gym or Competition battle, challenges you. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier. If the result is higher than 10, the Trainer is intimidated and withdraws their challenge. Chosen One Prerequisites: Level 16 Daily, Free Action Trigger: You fail to roll high enough for any type of check. Effect: You don’t fail the check. You may not apply this to a Pokemon's check. Close Your Eyes! Prerequisites: 13 INT Daily / 5, Free Action (Interrupt) Trigger: Your Pokemon is targeted by a Move listed below. Effect: Use when one of you Pokemon is targeted by one of these Moves: Attract, Astonish, Captivate, Charm, Encore, Follow Me, Flash, Glare, Hypnosis, Leer, Mean Look, Sand-Attack, Scary Face, Sleep Powder, Spore, Tail Whip, Taunt, Teeter Dance. The foe must roll +2 during Accuracy Check to hit your Pokemon. Cover Your Ears! Prerequisites: 13 WIS Daily / 5, Free Action (Interrupt) Trigger: Your Pokemon is targeted by a Move listed below. Effect: Use when one of you pokemon is targeted by one of these Moves: Bug Buzz, Chatter, Grasswhistle, Growl, Hyper Voice, Metal Sound, Perish Song, Roar, Screech, Sing, Snore, Supersonic, Uproar, Yawn. The foe must roll +2 during Accuracy Check to hit your Pokemon. Field Commander Prerequisites: 17 in any stat other than CON. Static Target: Your ally’s pokemon. Effect: You may issue commands to pokemon who has not already acted on a round of an encounter. There must be understood consent from the trainer unless they are unconscious. Pokemon may only act once per round of an encounter. You still may only issue one command per round unless you have Dual Wielding. Give it Your All Prerequisites: Level 1 One Time Use Only / 10, Free Action (Interrupt) Effect: Target one of your Pokemon’s Moves. For one use, it is a Critical Hit that cannot miss. Hey Guys, Watch This Prerequisites: Level 1 Static Effect: From now on, instead of gaining a new Feature when you level up during levels that you would gain a Feature, you gain 1 Feat Point. A Feat Point can be spent at anytime you can use a Trainer Action, and does not take a Trainer Action to use. When you spend a Feat Point, you may add any Feature to your Features whose prerequisites you meet. You may not regain any Feat Points you spend. You do not gain a Feat Point on the same level you take Hey Guys, Watch This. Hold Your Breath! Prerequisites: 13 CON Daily / 5, Free Action (Interrupt) Trigger: Your Pokemon is targeted by a Move listed below. Effect: Use when one of you Pokemon is targeted by one of these Moves: Muddy Water, Poison Gas, Poisonpowder, Smog, Stun Spore, Surf, Sweet Scent, Whirlpool. The foe must roll +2 during Accuracy Check to hit your Pokemon. I Can Take a Hit Prerequisites: 13 CON Static Effect: When taking damage from anything reduce that damage by 5. This does not reduce the cost of activating Features that require HP loss. I Can Take a Hit + Prerequisites: 17 CON Static Effect: When taking damage from anything reduce that damage by 10. This does not reduce the cost of activating Features that require HP loss. This Feature replaces I Can Take a Hit. I Believe In You! Prerequisites: 19 CHA Daily / 10, Free Action (Interrupt) Target: Your Pokemon that just hit a target with a Move. Effect: Your Pokemon deals an additional 1d6 during the Move’s damage for each point you have in CHA modifier. You may not use I Believe In You! With Moves that ignore weakness, resistances and stats. This may only be used once per Move. I’ve Heard About This Place Before Prerequisites: 12 INT Daily, Free Action Target: A Town or City Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS and INT modifiers. If you roll higher than 12, you know local lore, Gym specialties, major sights, and the names of important persons related to the town or city. League Member Prerequisites: 12 Badges OR Medals, Level 20, facilities (20,000 for Gym facility/40,000 for Frontier facility) Static Effect: You take on the responsibilities of either a Frontier Brain or a Gym Leader, and you must accept challenges at least once a week. If you lose, you must give the victor a Frontier Medal if you are a brain, or a Gym badge if you are a leader. If you have 10 Badges you may become a Gym Leader, but you do not need to choose an elemental type. If you have 10 medals you may become a Frontier Brain. You don’t need to remain in your facility’s location to accept challenges, but you do need to let those at your facilities know where you are to forward challengers. Each week you are issued 2000 (for Leaders) or 4500(for Brains) for your services as a League Member and to create Medals/Badges, which can only be done at your facilities for 1050 (for Leaders) or 2050 (for Brains). You are only paid weekly if you accept at least 3 challenges. You may not take League Member more then once, even if you have qualified for multiple positions. Add 2 to your CHA stat. Let Me Help You With That '''Prerequisites: Level 1 Daily / 4, Trainer Action Target: An allied Trainer making a check. Effect: The ally has +2 added to their check. A check is made while using a Feature. '''Let Me Help You With That + Prerequisites: Let Me Help You With That Daily / 7, Trainer Action Target: An allied Trainer making a check. Effect: The ally has +5 added to their check. A check is made while using a Feature. Let’s Get That Lock Open Prerequisites: 15 INT Daily / 5, Trainer Action Target: A non-computerized lock. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the result is higher than 15, the lock is unlocked and is undamaged and doesn’t appear tampered with. Look Out! Prerequisites: 17 DEX Daily / 10, Free Action (Interrupt) Target: Your Pokemon that was targeted by a Move. Effect: Flip a coin until you flip tails. The foe must roll 1 higher during Accuracy Check to hit your Pokemon for each heads during the coin flips. Not Yet! Prerequisites: 17 CON Daily, Free Action (Interrupt) Trigger: Your Pokemon is lowered to 0 HP or less, but not greater then -100% HP. Effect: Before fainting, the targeted Pokemon can make one last shift and Move and then immediately faints afterwards. This cannot be used with the Move Endeavor, Explosion, Flail, Pain Split, Reversal or Selfdestruct. Random Knowledge Prerequisites: 14 INT or 14 WIS Daily / 5, Free Action Target: Anything you have line of sight to, or an idea or phrase you just heard about from any source. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 13, you know about the thing you targeted. If you are targeting a Pokemon, you must have targeted the Pokemon with a Pokedex. Remedial First Aid Prerequisites: 13 INT or 13 WIS Daily / 10, Trainer Action Target: A Trainer. Effect: Roll 1d20 and Add your WIS or INT Modifier. Heal the target this much HP. Satoshi’s Karma Prerequisites: Satoshi’s Luck, released 3 fully-evolved, loyal Pokemon Daily, Free Action (Interrupt) Target: A roll. Effect: You may re-roll a single die. This Feature replaces, Satoshi’s Luck. Satoshi’s Luck Prerequisites: released a fully-evolved, loyal Pokemon Daily, Free Action (Interrupt) Target: A roll. Effect: At the cost of 15 HP, you may re-roll a single die. The 15 HP may not be reduced in any way. Step Aside! Prerequisites: Level 1 One Time Use Only / 10, Free Action (Interrupt) Trigger: Your Pokemon is targeted by a Move or Trainer Attack. Effect: Your Pokemon immediately Shifts. If it Shifts away from the targeted area, the Move or Trainer is avoided. If the target is unable to shift out of the way, it takes no damage from the Move or Trainer Attack. Only additional effects with the “Spirit Surge” keyword may activate, should the Accuracy Check permit. Advanced Features Dual Wielding Prerequisites: GM Approval Static Effect: You may control 2 Pokemon at the same time. During a round of battle, they are each included in the battle queue. You are still only allotted 1 Trainer Action. During a round in which you use Dual Wielding, you may not use the effects of Multitasking. Multitasking Prerequisites: GM Approval Static Effect: During encounters, you may perform 2 Trainer Actions per round. During a round in which you use Multitasking, you may not use the effects of Dual Wielding. Stat Features Study Session Prerequisites: Bought a book at least once. Static Effect: You must buy a book at each Pokemart for 70 per town visited. If you don’t have 70 when you enter a town you have never visited, you lose this Feature and cannot get it back. Your Wisdom stat gains 1 point or your Intelligence stat gains 1 point. You may take the Study Session Feature multiple times. If you take this Feature multiple times, you still only need to spend 70 at a time. What a Guy Prerequisites: Donated to a charity at least once. Static Effect: You must donate 70 to a Pokecenter per town visited. If you don’t have 70 when you enter a town you have never visited, you lose this Feature and cannot get it back. Your Charisma stat gains 1 point. You may take the What a Guy Feature multiple times. If you take this Feature multiple times, you still only need to donate 70 at a time. Workout Prerequisites: Exercised at least once. Static Effect: You must exercise at least once every 3 days. A workout session should consume at least 30 minutes of time. While exercising you lose 25 HP. If you forget to exercise at least once every 3 days you lose Workout. Your Strength stat gains 1 point or your Constitution stat gains 1 point. You may take the Workout Feature multiple times. If you take this Feature multiple times, you still only lose 25 HP. Yoga Break Prerequisites: You practice Yoga. Static Effect: You must practice yoga at least once every 3 days. A yoga session should consume at least 30 minutes of time. While exercising you lose 25 HP. If you forget to do yoga at least once every 3 days you lose Yoga Break. Your Dexterity stat gains 1 point. You may take the Yoga Break multiple times. If you take this Feature multiple times, you still only lose 25 HP.